Many mobile terminals have touch screens. A touch screen can provide a user interface between the mobile terminal and a user of the mobile terminal. Each program of the mobile terminal has a corresponding interactive button displayed on the display unit, and the program can be activated or managed by touching the interactive button. Further, some of the mobile terminals can communicate with and/or control other devices, such as toys, vehicles, or robots.